Engaños
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Laito Sakamaki se había metido en un gran problema y ahora era sospechoso del asesinato de una chica con la que iba a reunirse ese día. [Imagen por RavenW-97]


**Disclaimer** : Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, varios OC's, muerte de personajes, crimen, intento de misterio, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones** : Este One-shot participa en el reto #2 Crimen de la comunidad de DL en discord.

* * *

La mente de Laito estaba en blanco, sus ojos mostraban confusión y asombro, el segundo trillizo no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante; lo que parecía iba a ser un momento divertido, pasó a ser algo que jamás imaginó. La chica con la que iba a reunirse en uno de los abandonados salones de la escuela, se encontraba ahora recostada sobre la pared, inerte, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En ese momento, no podía armar las piezas, no sabía lo que pasaba a pesar de que era más claro que el agua, lo único que sabía era que...

—Laito Sakamaki, eres sospechoso por el asesinado de Nagisa Mishima.

Era su día de mala suerte.

* * *

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **ENGAÑOS**

* * *

¿Por qué era sospechoso? Simple, las amigas de Nagisa testificaron y todas, sin excepción, sabían sobre la reunión que Laito iba a tener con ella momentos antes de su homicidio; por lo que, no les llevó mucho tiempo a la policía sospechar de él, eso representaría un gran problema para él, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su padre, quien podía hacer que saliera limpio de ello, pero eso no significaría que no lo castigaría por su desliz, podría decirse, que estaba perdido, ya Reiji le había advertido: si no quería que aquel hombre se enterase, debía arreglar rápido ese mal entendido, si es que en verdad no había sido él. Sin embargo, Laito no era estúpido, conocía sobre sus derechos, él era inocente hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Además, el segundo trillizo, a pesar de que declaró a la policía que se iba a reunir con Nagisa, les informó que nunca llegó a verla. Ese día, Laito se quedó esperándola en otro salón alrededor de quince minutos, porque no perdería el tiempo cuando podía tener a otras mujeres fácilmente.

La policía lo dejó libre, no tenían suficientes pruebas como para aprehenderlo, por lo que Laito empezó su propia investigación, puesto que no quería seguir bajo la vigilancia de la policía. Él encontraría al verdadero asesino.

Laito sonrió. Le empezaba a parecer divertido ser de detective.

. . .

Nagisa Mishima se trataba de una chica que estudió en el mismo año que sus hermanos mayores, Shu y Reiji, pero en una sección distinta. La misma tenía unos largos cabellos rubios y ojos color azul, de apariencia exótica que llamó rápido la atención de Laito; y al notar que era una joven tímida y fácil de engañar, y él no pudo evitar querer aprovecharse de ello, después de todo, las que lucían más puras e inocentes podían llegar a ser las más pervertidas, según los propios pensamientos de Laito.

Por eso la invitó, sin aparentar malas intenciones, a conocerse más, quedando en pasar un rato a solas en uno de los salones del tercer piso que solía estar vacío. Ella aceptó, sin saber que lo que Laito quería era aprovecharse de ella, beber un poco de su sangre e intimidarla de tal forma que no dijese nada a los demás, jamás pensó en matarla.

Pero ella apareció en otro salón, muerta y nadie sabía quien la había asesinado.

Para comenzar, Laito sabía que primero debía ir a la escena del crimen, cuando llegó a la escuela el día anterior, con toda la conmoción, todos los alumnos se encontraban alrededor, a pesar de que los policías le ordenaban que se fueran. Ahora no había nadie allí, por lo que era perfecto para él. Lo único que había eran señales de que no se permitía entrar, pero nada que su _teletransportación_ no arreglara.

De un segundo a otro, estaba en el salón de clases del tercer piso, donde obviamente el cuerpo ya no se encontraba, la ventana estaba rota, era algo que llamaba la atención de Laito, y aún quedaban rastros de sangre en la pared donde estaba recostado el cuerpo de Nagisa la noche anterior.

Muchos de sus compañeros mencionaron que podría tratarse de un pervertido que había estado acosando a las jóvenes estudiantes en las últimas semanas, y que el mismo había escapado por la ventana. Sin embargo, Laito lo veía demasiado sencillo, ¿qué llevaría a un acosador a asesinarla? Además, al menos que se tratase de un ser sobrenatural, saltar del tercer piso era demasiado riesgo, no podría ni caminar si saltase de ahí, tampoco creía que usara una cuerda; aunado a ello, si fuese un ser sobrenatural, matar a su víctima con un golpe en la cabeza era lo último que haría, mínimo debía haber rasguños, mordidas, desmembramiento de partes del cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando Laito se dio cuenta de que todos los elementos de prueba fueron colectados por los policías, no quedaba mucho que investigar allí; por lo que se dirigió con las amigas cercanas de Nagisa. Las mismas eran tres, así que las _entrevistaría_ una por una.

. . .

—Pues, llegué allí porque escuché el sonido del vidrio romperse y luego el grito de Megumi-chan —manifestó Hachiko, una joven de cabellos cortos color marrón y ojos amarillos, apariencia realmente simple—. Megumi-chan era quien estaba arriba en ese momento, fue a buscar su bolso y según ella al escuchar el vidrio romperse, nosotras subimos con ella y vimos el cuerpo de Nagisa-chan...

—¿No le dijiste a la policía que Megumi-chan estaba en ese piso? —le preguntó.

—No, porque la verían como sospechosa… Todas sabemos que Megumi-chan no sería capaz de hacer eso… —dijo alto temerosa, puesto que Hachiko sospechaba de él como asesino, como todas las demás quienes sabían que Nagisa se iba a reunir con él.

Pero a Laito no le importaba, en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en Megumi, siendo una de las personas que estaba en el mismo piso donde se encontraba la víctima, podría ser una posible sospechosa, tal y como Hachiko señaló.

. . .

—¿Ah? ¿Vienes para tirar falsas acusaciones en mí contra? —preguntó la chica de apariencia ruda, de largos cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdes y unos grandes ojos color marrón, la misma tenía pecas, y quien, al ser cuestionada por Laito, se había puesto muy a la defensiva.

—No, sólo te interrogo para llegar al verdadero asesino —le dijo sin rastros de sentirse intimidado ante una simple humana.

—Vaya, el Sakamaki jugando a ser detective, quien lo diría —dijo la chica.

—No pareces muy afectada por la muerte de tu amiga —señaló el vampiro, provocando que la chica frunciera el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —respondió después de un suspiro—. Pero me molesta que por ser quien estuvo en el lugar y momento incorrecto, piensen que sea quien asesinó a Nagisa —dijo, mostrando un rostro triste—. Escucha, te digo que no tengo muchos datos que ofrecerte, sólo escuché el sonido del vidrio romperse, por lo que me dirigí al salón de clases el cual estaba cerrado, mis amigas vinieron y propusieron buscas las llaves en la sala de profesores, y fue cuando vimos a Nagisa...

—¿No recuerdas si viste algo como el arma homicida?

—No, ahora vete, no tengo nada más que decir.

A pesar de lo pedante que había sido, en realidad eso había ayudado a Laito, las piezas del rompecabezas se empezaban a unir para él.

. . .

Lo siguiente era, hablar con la última de las amigas de Nagisa, quien se llamaba Choko, y que sin coacción alguna, decidió ayudarle.

—Tomé varias fotos —admitió la de cabellos oscuros, amarrados con una cola de caballo—. Pero... No por eso soy sospechosa, ¿verdad?

—No, pero podría ayudar a encontrar al verdadero asesino —le dijo Laito, en realidad no confiaba en ninguna de las amigas de la víctima, pero no podía decírselos.

—En ese caso, ten —manifestó para luego sacar de su bolso un total de tres fotos. Laito al tomarlas, observó que una de ellas era Nagisa sobre la pared, con rastros de sangre en su cabeza, la segunda foto era un bate de beisbol, con rastros de sangre, Laito no dudó en que ese era el arma homicida. La tercera foto era la ventana rota, donde supuestamente huyó el delincuente. En realidad, no parecía que pudiera encontrar la respuesta en esas fotos, y le parecía curioso como Choko pudo haber tomado todas esas fotos y mostrarlas sin mostrarse perturbada, pero no le diría aquel detalle en un momento como ese donde su pellejo estaba en riesgo.

—¿No hay más? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, logrando colocar a la chica nerviosa.

—Pues... fui al salón de al lado, no me preguntes porqué pero... tomé una foto de esto —la chica entonces sacó una última foto, referente a una mini pecera perteneciente al salón de biología que quedaba al lado de donde Nagisa fue asesinada. Aquello sólo podía indicarle una cosa, el asesino nunca escapó del lugar.

. . .

—Quebraste la pecera para llamar la atención de las chicas que estaban abajo esperándote y así pensaran que fue por la ventana —acusó Laito después de enseñarle la foto con la pecera.

—¿Estás loco? —Insultó Megumi— ¿Cómo pude matarla cuando la puerta estaba cerrada? —le preguntó con una postura seria e intimidante, aunque eso a Laito no le perturbaba.

—Simple, cuando le diste con aquel bate que para tu conveniencia, habían dejado, rompes la ventana con el menor ruido posible, fuiste a la sala de profesores que queda en ese mismo piso, buscaste la llave y cerraste la puerta donde Nagisa-chan se encontraba y luego las devolviste, para luego ir al laboratorio de biología y tirar la pecera, provocando el ruido suficiente para ser oído por tus amigas —contó para luego acomodar su sombrero con una sonrisa victoriosa que dejó a Megumi perpleja.

—¡Ella iba a salir contigo, tú...! —Megumi había estallado en furia, dejando a Laito confundido, la razón, el motivo por el que Megumi había asesinado a su amiga, era por celos, ¿había algo más triste que eso? Sin embargo, Laito, siendo como era, no lograba empatizar con esos sentimientos tan humanos— No quise hacerlo... yo... fue un mal entendido... —ella empezó a derramar lágrimas y a temblar.

—Megumi-chan, me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos hecho un trío, no me hubiese importado —le dijo burlón, provocando que la chica intentase golpearlo, pero él se _teletransportó_ , ella se mostró confundida— Ahora irás a declarar con la policía, y sino lo haces conocerás algo peor que la cárcel —amenazó con sus ojos muy serios, haciendo relucir sus afilados colmillos que lograron que Megumi se asustara lo suficiente como para correr de allí.

. . .

—Gracias por colaborar en la búsqueda del asesino de este caso, quien diría que había sido su propia amiga... —manifestó el oficial—. Debió ser muy difícil para un joven como usted.

—Muy triste la verdad, pero debía limpiar mi nombre —le dijo simulando tristeza, él no sentía apego por ninguna de ellas, después de todo, sólo hay o hubo una mujer en su corazón.

—Debería considerar dedicarse a esto, tiene talento —le alagó el detective con una sonrisa.

—Lo pensaré —prometió el vampiro. Ciertamente, a pesar de que, en principio, sólo comenzó a investigar por zafarse de un problema, le había parecido entretenido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, hice mi intento, pensaba hacerlo en dos partes, pero creo que a la final quedó y logré escribir lo que se me había retado, una situación en la que Laito es culpado y logra safarse de ella, aunque pudo no hacerlo, de esto me inspiré en mi fanfic "The vampire among us", pueden ver esto como una precuela del mismo para quienes lo leen. En realidad no Megumi no iba a ser la verdadera asesina, sino otra de sus amigas, pero no se me ocurrió mucho como relacionarlas en el caso, perdonen si los motivos no fueron los "mejores" quizá me faltó más inspiración jaja.

En fin, ¡espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer!


End file.
